1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in speaker assemblies, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved stereophonic speaker assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The speaker assemblies in widespread usage today for producing stereophonic sound normally comprise at least two speaker housings disposed in spaced relation and emitting sound therefrom in such a manner that some portion of the two sound patterns overlap, producing a stereophonic result in the area of the overlapping. A person disposed in the area of the overlap hears the sound in stereo, but when disposed out of the overlapping area, the sound is not stereo. The speaker assemblies in use today usually provide a relatively small area of overlapping sound, and thus the stereophonic results are limited.